Virtual Sorcery
by digisovereign
Summary: Harry James Potter lives in Japan with his mother, everything is normal, he goes to school, learns magic until he is selected to be a beta tester for SAO. Not a slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well it's been along time since I last posted, but ATM I seem to be on a role ever since I discovered SAO. So I decided to post what I have written so far. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Lily will you please stop and think about this?!"

Lily Potter shook her head as she continued to pack her son's things "No James, this is it, you've ignored Harry for the last time, I'm leaving and taking him with me, I'd be taking Iris as well but as usual you went running to Dumbledore."

James Potter almost ripped his hair out in frustration "Damnit Lily, you're over reacting!"

Lily turned and glared at her soon to be ex-husband "Don't you dare tell me I am over reacting, you spent all day with Iris while I was at Hogwarts working with Poppy, and what did I come home to find, Harry still in a dirty diaper from this morning and he was starving, you hadn't fed him all day!"

"Who cares Lily, the elves would have taken care of him sooner or later, and I'll bet that they would love to take care of-"

SMACK

Lily stood there shaking in anger with her hand outstretched as James crashed into the wall and stood there clutching his face which quickly developed a nasty red hand print on his left cheek "How dare you! He is your son James and you want to just pawn him of on a house elf to raise! Ever since Dumbledore claimed Iris defeated Voldemort of which there is no proof, you've focused all your time on her, and don't think I haven't overheard you and Albus meeting behind my back to discuss her future without me, her mother. You claim you're nothing like the Pure-Bloods that followed Voldemort but your actions lately say otherwise! Now I am taking Harry and leaving, I may be stopped from taking Iris as well but if I hear so much as a whisper that you've gone and arranged a marriage, or something else that negatively effects my daughter I will come for you and not even Dumbledore will be able to save you!"

With that having been said Lily grabbed the bag with her son's clothes and stuffed toys, a stuffed dog and wolf but left the stuffed stag behind as she turned and picked up her daughter and kissed her forehead gently before setting her back down and took her sleeping son into her arms and gave one last glare at James who glared back before she stormed out of the house into the streets of Godrics Hollow.

Once she was several blocks away Lily held out her wand and the Knight bus appeared with a bang "Welcome to the Knight Bus, destination?"

Lily handed the man several Silver Sickles as she said "Get me as close as you can to Heathrow Airport."

* * *

"Ma'am would you please come with us."

Lily simply nodded as two Japanese men in dark suits led her off to a door of to the side of the airport terminal, a doorway which she noticed that the muggles didn't seem to notice.

One of the men opened the door for her which she offered a nod in thanks, once inside she saw that it was a large office area that was obviously full of wizards and witches. she was led to a separate office in which sat an elderly Japanese woman with greying hair pulled back into a bun.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Potter."

Lily took the offered seat "It's Ms. Evans now. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Fumiko Amegiri, I'm in charge of making sure that any foreign magical entering our country are not a threat to our people. Now obviously you are not a threat, but given that you are the mother of the young girl that Albus Dumbledore is proclaiming the Girl-Who-Lived we can't help but wonder why you are here, divorced and with only your son."

So Lily explained the reason behind her divorce and leaving the country "I remembered that the ICW has no real presence in Japan, so Dumbledore's influence would be minimal if non-existent here."

Mrs. Amegiri nodded her head in understanding "This is true, the Japanese magical society is mostly old families, what you call muggleborn we call first generations are not as common here but when they are found like most countries we send them for formal education at one of the many schools across the country, these schools are small and the children are only required to attend during school holidays unless they attend Mahoutokoro while the magical families mainly teach their children themselves."

Lily nodded grateful for the information "Thank you."

"What do you intend to do now Ms. Evans?"

"I was in training to be a mediwitch because of the war and I am a potions mistress and quite skilled at charms, enchantments and wards."

Mrs. Amegiri nodded as she searched through several documents "Are you willing to continue you medical training or would you prefer to look for work in the potions industry?" Seeing Lily's unsure expression, she continued "The potions trade here is Japan is not as well spread as in England because there are not very many people in the country that are particularly skilled at brewing potions. If you are as skilled as you say you are you could make a small fortune in a short amount of time."

Lily nodded "That sounds like a good idea, I have some access to the Potter family fortune because Harry is still the Heir no matter what James will try. but I don't want to rely on it."

Fumiko with a please smile on her face "You are indeed a wise woman. Do you know where you would like to live and set up shop?"

Lily shrugged "I hadn't given it much thought, but somewhere near a decent city but not quite within the city limits."

"I see, I'll put out some feelers for an appropriate house, in the mean time we will set you up in a temporary apartment. Is that acceptable to you?"

Lily nodded with a smile on her face "Yes, thank you for all your help."

Fumiko simply shook her head "It's no trouble what so ever. I'll have a driver take you to your temporary apartment, I'm sure the little one is getting hungry."

Lily looked down at her son in her arms and smiled when she noticed that he was awake and his green eyes were looking around in wonder.

* * *

Lily smiled sadly to her son as she entered a small apartment and sat down on the couch in the small living room and looked out onto the Tokyo skyline "Well little guy, it looks like it's just us for a while. this place will do for now until I can find us a proper house."

* * *

Knock knock knock

Lily yawned before she took a sip of coffee and went to answer the door "Who could be here at this time of morning?"

The red headed mother of two opened the door "Good morning Ms. Evans."

Lily blinked in surprise "Mrs. Amegiri? What bring you here?"

Lily stepped to the side and let the older woman enter the apartment "Thank you, I'm here to inform you that we may have located a suitable home for you, now it is reasonably expensive so you will probably have to tap into the Potter Fortune but the location is what you asked for."

Lily nodded in understanding as she offered the Japanese woman some coffee which she declined "What can you tell me about the place."

"Well it is an older Japanese style home, large yard surrounded by a stone fence, the exterior of the house is traditional Japanese but the interior is a mix between modern and traditional, and I must say it is tastefully done, it comes fully furnished but since you are English you may not be comfortable sleeping on a futon so you may need to redecorate."

Lily nodded as she browsed the file that the older witch handed her which had several pictures of every room in the house and the surrounding yard "It looks wonderful" then she saw the asking price and did a quick calculation of Yen to Dollars and dollars to Galleons and had to withhold a wince "Wow, that is a lot of money."

Fumiko nodded in understanding "It is, however the family that once owned the home were magical, so it has a ward stone beneath the house that you can alter to your own specifications and a small shed out the back of the house that with some modifications like a space expansion charm you could turn it into a potions lab."

Lily nodded as she listened "What about the distance from the nearest city?"

"It's only a fifteen-minute drive."

Lily thought about what she had been told and what she had seen of the pictures, she would be able to afford the house with what she had taken from the Potter Vault but her funds would be severely diminished, that meant she would need to start up her potions business almost immediately. But looking at her son who was sleeping peacefully on the bed in the bedroom and knew that she need to make a home for him.

Lily looked up at Fumiko who was waiting for her answer "I'll take it."

* * *

Several years had passed since Lily had moved into her new house with her son, in that time she had managed to set herself up as a prominent potions mistress and had made enough money to set herself and her son up for life.

Said son was now five years old and currently sleeping, but not for much longer. Lily crept into her son's room to see him still fast asleep and let out a small grin before she drew her wand and quickly sprayed her son with water.

"COLD!"

Lily giggled as Harry jumped from his bed soaking bed and tried to get his soaking wet and cold pajamas of before Lily waved her wand and cast a drying charm at him drying his clothes and the bed "Well it's about time you got up sleepy head."

Harry waved his tiny fist at his mother in what was supposed to be a threatening gesture but only came of as adorable "That's not funny mom! Just you wait, I'll get you back!"

Lily just giggled and nodded her head "Sure you will. now hurry up, go have a shower and get ready, today is your first day of school today and you don't want to be late do you?" suddenly Harry's attitude changed and he was now looking down at his feet and shuffling nervously "What's wrong honey?"

"What if the other kids don't like me?"

Lily smiled at her son as she crouched down and pulled him into a hug "Honey listen to me" seeing that he was listening she continued "Some of the kids there won't like you and may be very rude to you simply because you're not Japanese, but I want you to ignore those people as best you can. but I want you to tell me if they keep doing it okay."

feeling him nod against her shoulder she smiled and pulled away so she could look into his eyes and saw he had been crying so she wiped away the tears trailing down his cheeks with a smile "But I have no doubts that you will make some friends, maybe not right away but just give it some time. Okay honey?"

Harry nodded his head and gave his mother a small smile "Okay mom."

Lily smiled and then spun him around and gave him a smack on the butt "Now go get in the shower and get dressed, I'll have breakfast ready when you get out."

Several hours later Harry was sitting by himself in the yard at school, so far his mom had been right, several people had been really mean to him. but he had ignored them as best he could but was currently trying to fight back his tears when someone came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in Japanese, which luckily thanks to his mom deciding that he had to know the language since they were living in the country, he knew.

"Are you okay Harry-san?"

The young Englishman turned and found one of his classmates standing there smiling at him "You're Kazuto right?"

The young black haired Japanese boy nodded "Yeah, I heard what those jerks were saying, are you okay?"

Harry nodded slowly "I guess, my mom told me they could be mean to me because I'm not Japanese."

Kazuto nodded and sat down next to Harry "You should just ignore them; they'll stop soon enough." Harry nodded and looked back at his lunch "What have you got for lunch Harry-san?"

Harry looked to his left to see Kazuto looking at his lunch "It's just left over fried rice from dinner last night, what about you?"

Kazuto just shrugged "Just a bento box."

Harry nodded and grabbed a plastic spoon and began to eat his lunch with Kazuto sitting next to him in comfortable silence "So do you live nearby Harry-san?"

Harry shook his head "No me and my mom live just outside the city limits, this was the closest school to home."

Kazuto nodded in understanding "I see, I live more towards the middle of the city with my mom, dad and little sister."

"You have a little sister, that must be nice, I've never met my sister."

Kazuto looked at the boy next to him "You've never met your sister?"

Harry shook his head "My twin sister, she lives in England with my dad, my mom said that she and my dad had a big argument and she left taking me with her."

"Sorry."

Harry shook his head "It's okay. So what's your sister like?"

Kazuto smiled "Her name is Suguha, she's okay I guess, she starts school next year."

Harry smiled "What about your mom and dad?"

"They work in the city, I'm not sure exactly what they do but it has a lot to do with computers. What about your mom?"

"My mom's like a doctor, she doesn't work in a hospital but lots of people from all over Japan always call asking for help, she makes these medicines that work really well."

Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of the school bell and the two young boys made their way back into class.

* * *

Lily sighed as she exited her potions lab, she was worried about Harry's first day of school. she made her way back into the main house and set about making some lunch when her wards went of signalling that someone had tried to apperate or Portkey into her house.

knowing exactly how her wards would react to such a thing she calmly exited the house and made her way to the far corner of her yard, in the corner was a carefully hidden stairway that led under the wall of the yard into a small chamber lit by many candle that she had enchanted to burn forever. in the centre of the room was a runic circle with a transparent dome over it, standing in the middle of that dome was someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"Sirius Black, what the hell is wrong with you, portkeying directly into someone else's house. I thought Amelia and I beat that out of you years ago."

The Lord of the Black family grinned sheepishly before shrugged "Sorry Lily, I was just so happy that I found you that I forgot my manners."

Lily narrowed her eyes and drew her wand which she pointed at him threateningly "I swear Sirius if James sent you I will curse you so bad that your own mother wouldn't recognize you."

Sirius simply grinned and held his hand over his heart "Oh you wound me Lily, do you really think so little of me?"

Lily just shook her head as she lowered her wand after releasing the man "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before he leapt forwards and pulled the redhead into a hug "God it's good to see you Lily."

Lily smiled as she hugged him back "It's good to see you to Sirius. How did you find me?"

Sirius shook his head as lily led him back inside her house and starting making some coffee "It wasn't easy, Remus and I have been searching for years now, eventually we just decided to ask the Goblins."

Lily shook her head "Right, I forgot you made Harry your Heir, so you asked the goblins to help find your heir?"

Sirius nodded as he accepted the cup of coffee "It was actually Andromeda's idea."

Lily smiled at the mention of Sirius' cousin "How is she, and Ted and Nymphadora?"

Sirius grinned and let out another barking laugh "Little miss "Don't call me Nymphadora" is fine, just started her second year, Ted and Andi are great, miss you."

"I miss them as well but I couldn't stay with James after what he did, how did you find out?"

Sirius shook his head with a sigh "I had to ask the house elves, then Remus had to drag me away after I cursed James."

Lily smiled at the thought of her ex-husband getting cursed before her smile faded "How is Iris?"

Sirius smiled "She's good, always asking about you, James has been trying to make her forget about you, but she's just as stubborn as he is. Remus and I made sure that she knew about you and Harry. She's made a few friends, one of who is little Susan Bones, Amelia's niece."

Lily whipped away a tear and smiled at him "Thank you Sirius."

"No problem, speaking of the little one, where is my godson?"

"First day of school today."

Sirius studied her expression carefully for a moment before speaking "You're worried."

Lily just nodded "I am; the other kids will probably be mean to him because he's a foreigner."

Sirius nodded in understanding "The kid will be fine, you'll see, when he gets back he'll be telling you about all his new friends."

Lily gave the man a thankful smile before changing the subject "So where is Remus?"

"Still recovering, the full moon was a couple of days ago. I'll bring him with me next time. So do you mind if Remus and I stick around for a while, need to get out of England for a bit."

Lily just nodded "Of course you can. I need to go pick Harry up soon, will you be alright here?"

Sirius nodded "Of course, anything I need to stay away from?"

"My potions lab is in the shed out back, just stay out of there, and my bedroom."

Sirius shook his head in amusement "Still not forgive me for sixth year?"

Lily just glared at the man "Never."

* * *

"Bye Kazuto."

Harry grinned as he ran over to his mother who was standing there waiting for him and crouched down to hug her son "hey, how was your day?"

Harry smiled at his mother as he took her hand and followed her away from the school "The other kids were mean to me, but I made a friend!"

Lily smiled down at her son "That's wonderful! What's his name?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto! we sat together during lunch and now we are friends!"

Lily smiled, looks like Sirius was right, speaking of the dog "Listen honey, there is someone at home waiting to see you."

Harry looked up at his mother "Who?"

"His name is Sirius Black, he was a friend of your father, but not anymore, he came all this way to see you, he is also your godfather, which means if anything happens to me he will take care of you."

"That won't happen, ever!"

"Anyway he is looking forward to meeting you. So there is no need to be nervous okay honey."

Harry nodded before Lily took a quick glance around for security camera's before apperating them home. Harry entered his room from the sliding patio door and took of his shoes like in a traditional Japanese home and threw his bag onto his bed before heading for the kitchen to grab a snack, only to stop as he saw the man with dark black hair that came to his shoulders standing in the kitchen. both Harry and Sirius froze as they caught sight of each other.

"Jesus, Harry, is good to see you again pup."

Harry nodded "You must be Sirius. Mom said you were a friend of my dad's."

Sirius nodded as he sat down at the table with Harry sitting across from him after he grabbed an apple from the fridge "Yeah, James and I were best friends all through Hogwarts. Uh, did your mom tell you about Hogwarts yet pup?" Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded making Sirius grin "Well me and my friend Remus were all best friends with James and another guy named Peter."

Harry nodded "Mom said Peter was the guy who sold us out, I don't know what that means but it sounds bad."

Sirius nodded with a grim look on his face "Basically pup it means that he was our friend, yet he betrayed us to the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?"

Sirius sighed and scratched his chin before he went on to tell his godson about Voldemort, not going into any specifics or great detail, but almost an hour later Harry was sitting at the table doing his homework while Sirius explained about Quidditch "Sounds boring Sirius."

"You can call me Padfoot pup, and Quidditch is awesome, seems that your mom's studious habits have been rubbing of on you, I'll have to do something about that before Remus gets here."

"Remus is Moony right?"

Sirius nodded "Yep, you'll meet him soon enough. Now back to Quidditch-"

"Sirius I really hope you aren't trying to corrupt my son?"

Sirius jumped slightly making Harry grin as Lily entered the room and grabbed a glass of water "Of course not Lily, I'd never do such a thing."

Seeing a golden opportunity for mischief Harry took it "Wait Padfoot I'm still confused, why would I need to know where the broom closets are at school?"

Sirius froze with his glass half way to his lips as a sense of impending doom washed over him. he turned slightly and saw Lily glaring at him with her wand in her hand and shooting sparks crimson sparks from the tip "Run Sirius."

Sirius yelped and ran for the door almost knowing over the table as he turned into his animagus form, surprising Harry in the process, and ran for the door. if he had been paying any attention he would have noticed that Lily wasn't chasing him but was instead smiling at her son "You did that on purpose didn't you Harry."

Harry just nodded "Yeah, how did he do that mom?"

"It's called the animagus transformation, it turns a person into an animal form a while, but it takes many years of study as well as a potion to induce a spirit vison so you can find out what your inner animal form is."

"Wow, can I learn that mom? Please!"

Lily nodded but had a stern look on her face "Not yet, you are still too young, but I will let you take the potion once you turn eleven, but you must promise not to attempt the transformation unless, either Sirius, Remus or myself are with you, if you won't promise me that then I won't give you the potion. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head with a smile, while he was disappointed that he couldn't start learning right away he knew his mom had forbidden him for a reason so he agreed "I promise mom."

* * *

Over the next month both Lily and Kazuto had been right, it took several days but the other kids eventually stopped picking on Harry. Harry and Kazuto had quickly become the best of friends. Lily still hadn't met Kazuto or his parents but that was about to change.

RING RING RING

Harry groaned sleepily as he made his way into the living room and answered the phone with a big yawn "Hello?"

A woman's voice replied "Hello, is that Harry?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Kirigaya Midori; I believe you are friends with my son."

Suddenly more awake Harry looked at the clock on the wall "Yeah, he's my best friend, I don't mean to be rude but it's six O'clock in the morning on a Sunday."

Midori sounded very upset as she replied "I know, is your mother there, I'd really like to speak with her, it's important."

Harry nodded as he yawns again and began to make his way to his mom's room "Sure, hang on a second." entering his moms room he found her still asleep and shook her awake "Mom wake up."

"Uh Harry? What's going on?"

Harry handed his mother the phone "It's my friend Kazuto's mom, she said it was urgent."

That woke Lily up like a cup of coffee as she grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Hello, Lily Evans, my name is Midori, I'm Kazuto's mother."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Kazuto said that your son told him you were a doctor of sorts, and that you were very good. My daughter Suguha is sick, I asked around about you and have heard many positive things, I was hoping you could help me."

Lily sat up hearing that the woman's daughter was sick "What are her symptoms."

"She has a really high fever, we took her to the doctor and they said that it was just a fever and that it would pass before sending us home, but she has had it since yesterday morning and it hasn't faded at all."

"I see, I sounds like it might just be a sever fever, but if her temperature isn't brought down it could have serious negative effects. Let me give you my address, bring her over as soon as you can, I have some remedies designed to help children."

"Thank you so much Ms. Evans!"

"It's alright, just get her here as soon as possible."

* * *

Harry looked up from his book as a car pulled up next to the gated entrance to the yard, and out of the car came Kazuto and his mother who brought her daughter out from the backseat "Hey Kazuto, Mrs. Kirigaya, this way. mom is waiting inside."

Kazuto nodded and followed his best friend with his mother carrying his sister behind them, Harry led them across the yard and into the house where a futon was set up in the living room with several vials full of potions sat on a table next to it, not that Midori or Kazuto knew that they were potions "Set her down on the futon, Mom, they're here!"

Lily came in just as Midori laid her unconscious daughter on the futon, the English woman quickly checked her over before nodding to Midori "I was right, it is just a severe fever." she quickly grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on the little black haired girls forehead and then grabbed a potion from the table and showed it to Midori "This is a herbal remedy, what I mean by that is that it has no chemicals or anything of the like, it's made from various plants that when mixed in a certain order produce the desired effect, this process has been refined for generations back in England by certain families. what this will do is help reduce her fever, normally I would give her half of this, but since it is so severe I'll have to give her more. is that okay Mrs. Kirigaya?"

Midori nodded held up her daughter's head as Lily carefully and gently poured the potion down the girl's throat "How long will it take to reduce her fever?"

Lily thought about it for a moment before replying "With a normal case maybe two hours, but with this, I'd say give it between three to four hours. I'll have to keep an eye on her just in case she needs more or has a reaction to the medicine but I think she will be fine."

Midori looked relieved and quickly pulled the red headed woman into a hug "Thank you so much!"

Lily just smiled and patted the woman's back "It's quite alright."

Of to the side of the room Harry and Kazuto were standing there watching everything "Do you think Suguha is going to be alright Harry?"

Harry nodded confidently "If my mom says it will work then it will. But it will take a while, so let me show you my room."

Kazuto looked at his sister and mother before following after his friend, after entering his room he took a look around, there was a double sized English bed of to the side of the room, a large bookcase of the other side, a TV sat on a low desk near the sliding door that exited onto the patio, a desk covered in Harry's homework sat next to the bookcase. but he didn't see a computer.

"Where is your computer Harry?"

Harry looked about his room, seeing several action figures and a couple of gundam models on the floor and a shelf on his wall "Um I don't have one."

Kazuto looked at his friend for a moment before he started laughing making Harry pout "It's not funny Kazu-baka!"

Kazuto laughed for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at his best friend "That's just sad Harry."

harry scowled at him which just made Kazuto grin "It's not my fault, besides what would I need one for?"

Kazuto shook his head at his friend and began to explain about MMORPG's. Needless to say after almost three hours chatting Harry ran from his room back into the living room where his mother and Midori where sitting next to Suguha talking quietly "Mom! I need a computer!"

Kazuto grinned as he stood next to harry "Can you believe it mom; Harry doesn't have a computer or know what an MMORPG is."

Midori giggled as Harry began to pester his mother before she gained a look on her face that said she had an idea and turned to Lily "You said that you wouldn't charge me for helping Suguha, but I must repay you somehow, so how about I set Harry up with a top of the line computer system that he can use for gaming but also for his homework. Kazuto plays games a lot so they can play online. as long as they get out and don't just play online."

Lily thought about it for a moment before nodding with a small smile "Okay, that's acceptable. What do you say to Mrs. Kirigaya Harry?"

Harry turned to his best friend's mother and bowed "Thank you very much!"

"Kaa-san?"

Midori gasped and looked down at he now awake daughter before she broke down crying and hugged her "Suguha!"

Kazuto smiled before Harry pushed him into the hug "Get in there Kazu-baka!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay people, here is chap 2, now I used Japanese words in here but I'm not Japanese so I'm sorry if I got them wrong or spelled them wrong.

* * *

"Harry-kun!"

A seven-year-old Harry grinned as a six-year-old Suguha tackled him into a giant hug "Hey there Suguha, how things."

Suguha smiled as she helped the young man up "I'm good, are you here to see Kazuto-nii."

Harry nodded as he dusted himself of "Yep."

"Well Ojichan took Onii-chan to practice Kendo today. I was going to go watch, do you want to come with me?"

Harry nodded "Sure, watching Kazuto get knocked around sounds like fun!"

Suguha giggled before she smacked him on the arm "That's mean Harry-kun."

So Suguha led Harry to her grandfather's small dojo, inside he saw Kazuto get knocked on to the ground and laughed "Nice going Kazuto!"

The elderly Kirigaya patriarch looked over at the young English boy who entered with his granddaughter "Hmm, you must be young Mr. Evans."

Harry nodded and gave the old man a polite bow "Yes, but you can call me Harry."

Old man Kirigaya eyed him for a moment before nodding to himself "You may call me sensei, because from today I will be teaching you Kendo."

Harry looked at the old man for a moment before he grinned "You mean you're going to teach me to use a sword?" seeing the old man nod Harry jumped up in excitement "Awesome!"

"Ojichan, I want to learn as well!"

Old man Kirigaya looked at his granddaughter for a moment before he nodded "Very well, all three of you will call me sensei."

"Hai Sensei!"

Old man Kirigaya nodded in approval before he took a bamboo training sword known as a shinai which he handed to his granddaughter and a wooden training sword that looked like a katana known as Bokken and handed it to Harry "Kazuto-kun, go practice the last kata I showed you while I show these two the basics."

Kazuto nodded before walking across to stand by the side and go through the motions.

"Okay you two, this is the basic stance, she how my feet are placed and how my hands grip the hilt firmly but not so firmly that my hands would sting when I block or counter. Now you try."

* * *

"Ha!" crack "Ha!" crack "Hiyah!"

the sound of a shinai hitting the floor followed by a body echoed through the training room, a ten-year-old harry grinned as he held out his hand to help Kazuto up "Looks like I win again Kazuto, what is that now, 62-0?"

Suguha shook her head in amusement "It's 63-0 Harry-kun. Geez Oni-Chan, how many time are you going to challenge him, you know you can't win."

Kazuto glared slightly at Harry and Suguha "That Harry can beat me so easily is a great insult to my manly pride, I won't rest until I defeat you!"

Harry just shook his head at his friends over exaggeration "You're hopeless Kazu-baka. Wait a minute, manly pride?"

Kazuto looked at Harry like he was stupid "Yeah."

Harry scratched his head in confusion "Why would a girl have that?"

Kazuto blushed a deep red while Suguha began to giggle uncontrollably "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Are you calling me a girl?"

Harry just nodded "Well yeah, what else would I call a girl?"

Suddenly Kazuto froze in horror while Suguha gave in and began to roll around on the floor laughing "Are you telling me that you've always thought I was a girl?!"

"Well yeah."

Suddenly Harry was gripping his head as Kazuto smacked him across the head with his fist "I'm a guy you Baka!"

Now it was Harry's turn to freeze in horror "No way, look at your girly features, there is no way you're a guy!"

Kazuto felt his eyebrow twitch before he turned and stormed out leaving a seriously confused Harry behind with Suguha who was recovering from her laughing fit "Did you really think Oni-Chan was a girl Harry-kun?" Harry mutely nodded with a blush on his face making Suguha gasp before giggling "OMG you have a crush on Oni-Chan!"

Harry shook his head rapidly as his face turned even redder "I do not! Shut up Suguha!"

Suguha continued to giggle as she watched Harry run of and went to find her brother, she entered her house and found him sitting at the kitchen table sulking while their mother was sitting across from him laughing, obviously he had told her what happened "Hey big sis, how are you feeling!"

Midori giggled harder while Kazuto flushed red "Shut up Suguha!"

Suguha shook her head with a shit eating grin on her face "It gets even better Kaa-san!"

Midori smiled at her daughter "Oh how so?"

Suguha grinned and looked right at her brother "Harry-kun has a crush on my big sister!"

Midori looked at her son before she fell of her chair laughing while Kazuto turned as red as a firetruck and ran out of the room.

* * *

"That is quite amusing, thank you for telling me Midori, ok, I'll talk to you later." Lily couldn't stop the grin on her face from showing as she turned to see Sirius and Remus standing there wondering what was going on "Where is Harry?"

Remus just pointed to the boy's room "He ran right into his room, he looked a bit upset so I didn't want to bother him. Why what happened?"

Lily just motioned to follow her, she opened her son's bedroom door and found him lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow and could hear quiet sobbing, the smile that was on her face vanished and she turned to the two older men "Could you give us a minute?"

Sirius and Remus nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door on the way out, lily walked over to her sons bed and sat down next to him and began to stroke his hair "It's okay Harry."

the young almost eleven-year-old shook his head without lifting it from his pillow "No it's not, Kazuto hates me now! I didn't know he was a boy!"

Lily giggle slightly but stopped when he cried harder "Honey Kazuto doesn't hate you, he was just embarrassed, I'm sure when you see him next, if you just sit down and talk about this everything will be just fine."

the sobbing had stopped and Harry tilted his head to look at his mother "You really think so?"

Lily nodded with a smile "Of course I do. Now why don't you sit up, give me a hug and tell me exactly what happened, I only got what Midori told me but I'd prefer to hear it from you." So Harry sat up and hugged his mother before explaining what happened, once he was done Lily thought about it and realised that Kazuto did have slightly girlish features and could see how Harry thought he was a girl "It's okay Harry. Now I know this is embarrassing but I want to talk to you about this, Suguha said that you have a crush on Kazuto, is that true?"

Harry blushed and nodded "Yes, but he's a boy so I can't like him like him like that!"

Lily shook her head "Harry at the moment you are just confused, like I said talk with Kazuto about this and everything will be fine. now as for not liking him because he is a boy, some people, especially people like your father will tell you that its wrong, but I don't believe that, honey if in a few years when your older you discover that you still like Kazuto like that then that's ok with me. But never let anyone tell you who you can and can't like, if you like boys then that's okay, if you like girls that's okay, and if you like both that's okay as well."

Harry looked at his mother both embarrassed and surprised before he nodded his head "Okay mom. Thanks."

Lily smiled and kissed his forehead "You don't need to thank me honey, and remember that if you ever want to talk about something you can always talk to me. you don't need to be embarrassed to ask me something because while I may laugh a bit I will never do it to be mean."

Harry nodded feeling much better but still "Mom, I don't want to go to Kendo practice tomorrow."

Lily nodded with a small smile "Okay, but you can't put this of forever, the longer you leave it the more awkward it will be between you and Kazuto. now tea will be ready soon, and if Padfoot teases you about this you tell me and I'll take him to the vet okay."

Harry nodded with a smile before he laid back down while Lily smiled and left his room so he could rest for a bit. outside the room she saw Sirius and Remus standing there obviously having been listening, as if knowing what she was going to say Sirius held up a hand "Don't worry Lily, this isn't the kind of thing I'd tease the pup about."

Lily nodded and then went to get dinner ready while Sirius went into the lounge room. Remus however went and knocked on the young boy's room "Harry it's Remus, can I come in?"

hearing a muffled okay he entered the room and found Harry just sitting up on his bed "You okay cub?"

Harry nodded "Yeah Uncle Moony, I'm okay I guess."

Remus nodded and sat down next to him and gave him a hug "Ok, you still want to do some studying today or give it a miss for today?"

Harry shook his head and went to grab a book from his desk "No I'm okay. So what are you going to teach me today?"

Moony studied the child for a moment before nodding, satisfied that the boy was okay "Well I thought we would start on Norse Runes today if that's okay with you."

* * *

Two days later was a Monday and Harry returned to school, he was nervous all day glancing at the clock waiting for lunch so he could speak with Kazuto since they weren't placed in the same class this year.

finally, after what seemed like ages lunch time arrived, still nervous Harry grabbed his lunch and made his way outside to where he and Kazuto would meet to eat lunch. he spotted Kazuto and suddenly grew even more nervous as he stepped up behind Kazuto who spun around to face him with a glare on his face and a blush in his cheeks "Go away Harry, I don't want to speak to you!"

Harry felt tears come to his eyes at Kazuto's harsh tone of voice and turned away after managed to get out a choked "I'm sorry." before he ran away from Kazuto leaving the school grounds and running all the way home, a trip that by foot would take at least an hour.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Lily?"

Lily sighed but nodded "Harry wants to leave; he is so upset that he refuses to go back to school. I was planning to teach him myself with Remus' help, but maybe sending him to Mahoutokoro will be good for him."

Remus nodded while Sirius frowned "Why not just send him to Hogwarts, it would give him a chance to meet Iris."

Lily looked really torn about the thought of her daughter but held firm in her decision "If I send him to Hogwarts then James and Albus will no doubt try something and I won't let that happen. Mahoutokoro recruits from age seven but doesn't board until age eleven, I received an invitation for Harry when he turned seven but didn't really have any intention of sending him at the time so I just put it aside and forgot about it."

Remus nodded "I've heard that when it comes to schooling Mahoutokoro is considered one of if not the best magical school in the world as opposed to Hogwarts which is just the best in Europe."

Sirius scowled once more "But still, I understand that he's upset but surely this will all blow over soon."

Lily just shrugged "Maybe, but he doesn't see it that way, and his birthday is in one week, so I need to make a decision and I've decided to send him to Mahoutokoro. Sorry Sirius if you don't like it but his is my son."

Sirius sighed but nodded "I didn't mean to upset you Lily, or mean to seem like I was trying to take him from you."

Seeing that they were done arguing Remus stepped in "Harry will need a wand, I've heard that in Mahoutokoro students can later craft their own custom focus but that is not until much later, so Ollivanders is the best bet for a wand."

Lily nodded in agreement "I'll take him on his birthday, I have to wait for the time difference between Japan and England. The rest of the supplies he will need will be supplied by the school for a small fee."

Sirius nodded in understanding "Alright, I'll head back home for now and get things ready for your trip. Also while we are there we should take him to Gringotts so he can get the Black and Potter Heir rings."

* * *

"Wow, so this is Diagon alley!"

Lily smiled as she watched her son wildly looking around trying to take in everything at once and remembered her first time here, it was probably the same as her son's reaction "Yep, this is it, now we need to go get you a wand first, and then a trip into Gringotts, and then we can just wander around for a little while, maybe get some ice-cream."

Harry nodded with a big grin on his face before he started heading towards Ollivanders with Lily tailing behind him.

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C

"Wow, they've been making wands for almost 1700 years, that's awesome!"

Lily nodded as she opened the door for her son "Yeah, that's why even people from all over the world come here, there is no other group or family that has been making wands as long as the Ollivanders."

"To true Ms. Evans, Ten and a half inches, willow, swishy good for Charms work." Harry jumped and spun about to see and older man with grey hair and a strange look in his eyes as he looked at him making Harry slightly nervous "I've been expecting you Mr. Potter."

"Hi."

Ollivander nodded to himself before he went back into the shelves of wands and seemed to take one at random "Here, try this, ten inches, hawthorn with a dragon heart string." Harry took the wand and gave it a swish before a vase on a shelf exploded and Ollivander took the wand back and went to find another, almost a minute later he came back with another wand "Twelve inches of Holly with a unicorn tail hair."

Taking the wand Harry flicked it and a shelf full of wands was knocked over like it was hit with a wrecking ball "No definitely not."

Ollivander took the wand back and came back several minutes later muttering to himself "Curious, try this one Mr. Potter, eleven inches, Holly with a phoenix tail feather core."

Harry took the wand and suddenly felt he had found a piece of him that he never knew he was missing, Ollivander nodded with a strange smile on his face "Most curious."

Lily looked at Ollivander "What's wrong with that wand Mr. Ollivander?"

"It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry reached up and touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, as he did Lily paid for the wand and led Harry from the store towards Gringotts "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded "I'm fine mom, so what now?"

"Now we go into Gringotts to get the Heir rings for the Potter and Black families."

* * *

Almost an hour later Harry and Lily exited Gringotts with two rings sitting on the young man's ring fingers only for Harry to run into his mother as she stopped dead in her tracks, Harry stepped past his mother and saw an older brown eyed version of himself that was wearing glasses standing with a younger version of his mother.

"James."

"Lily."

Harry couldn't help the glare that he sent at his father before he looked to his sister who was looking at him and their mother with an expression of curiosity and longing on her face. Lily smiled at her daughter "Hello Iris."

Iris looked at her for a moment before she smiled and ran into her arms "Momma!"

While Iris and Lily where hugging Harry glared at James who just stared back at him "Don't expect me to do the same bastard."

James scowled at his son before scoffing and looking away "Why would I want a hug from a little shit like you."

SMACK

James went stumbling down the steps of Gringotts clutching his cheek, just like all those years ago Lily had smacked his right across the face "Don't you dare talk to my son like that!" Harry was surprised to see that even Iris was glaring at him "Go take care of your business James, Iris is coming with me so I can get to know my daughter, you can find us in several hours in the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry grinned at his father and flipped him of as he followed after his mother and sister "That was awesome mom!"

Lily smiled at her son before looking to her daughter "So Iris have you gotten your wand yet?"

Iris shook her head "No, father told me I had to wait until he was ready."

Lily shook her head before giving her daughter a smile "Okay, then you and I will go get your wand, Harry, you go and wait in the bookstore until I come and get you."

Harry nodded "Okay, see you two in a bit."

Harry then turned and made his way to the bookstore while looking at the shops as he passed, it took a minute but he reached the bookstore and made his way inside and made his way straight up to the counter "Excuse me, where can I find a book on animagus'"

The cashier looked down at him before pointing to the side "Check the transfiguration section kid."

"Thanks." The emerald eyed youth quickly made his way to the transfiguration section and began to browse the books, it took several minutes before he found one "Aha!"

Sitting down next to the bookshelf he began to quickly thumb through the book until he found the chapter detailing the transformation process which explained that you needed to focus on transforming on limb at a time, not just going for a full transformation right away "Are you trying to become an animagus?"

Harry looked up from the book and saw his sister standing there looking kind of nervous, like she was unsure how to approach him "Yeah, I've wanted to be an animagus since Padfoot transformed in the middle of the kitchen and ran away from mom literally with his tail between his legs."

Iris giggled at the mental picture before she helped him to his feet "So momma said that you're going to some school in japan called Maho-something."

Harry just nodded as he tucked the book under his arm and began to browse the shelves "Mahoutokoro, it's considered the best magical school in Asia if not the world."

Iris nodded with a sad smile "I wish I could go with you but father and Professor Dumbledore have already set me up to go to Hogwarts."

Harry scowled at the mention of the meddlesome old man "Stupid old man, he should learn to mind his own business!"

Iris nodded as she took out a book on transfiguration and flipped through it "Yeah, but it won't be so bad, Susan and Hannah will be going with me."

"Susan is Madam Bones' niece right?" seeing his sister nod he continued "Padfoot mentioned that you and she were friends."

Iris nodded "Yeah, uncle Padfoot and Moony introduced us when we were younger, father just wanted me to spend time with the Weasleys."

"Aren't they one of Dumbledore's main supporters?"

"Yeah, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are all cool, so is Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley is so annoying, every time I see her she goes and says that I'm much too skinny and tries to feed me and acts like she's my mother, Ginny is just a weird little girl, she spends all her time staring at me and it makes me uncomfortable. And don't get me started on Ronald!"

"That bad huh?"

Iris shook her head in disgust "It's worse, he constantly acts like he's my best friend, just last week he even tried to kiss me! Well I smacked him right in his stupid face!"

Harry chuckled and seeing the look his sister sent him he explained his laugh "Seems like you take after mom huh, she has a habit of smacking idiots as well."

Iris tried to hold it but she burst into laughter and her twin quickly joined in.

"I see that you two are getting along." Seeing her children get along like they have always known each other was bringing a smile to her face, she had been worried that they might not get along "Well you two find a book each and then let's go get some ice cream and then go look at the pet store."

* * *

"So I told you about Susan, do you have any friends back in Japan Harry?"

Instead of an answer she saw her brother's expression turn to one of sadness, seeing this Lily spoke up "Harry has two friends, Kazuto and his sister Suguha, but Harry and Kazuto had a, let's call it an argument, about a week ago. And before you ask Iris, it's not for me to talk about, if you want to know ask your brother but if he doesn't want to talk about it please don't force him."

Iris nodded and then moved closer so she could hug her brother "It'll be alright Harry."

Harry nodded and hugged his sister back "Thanks."

"Come on you two, let's go get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron while we wait for James and Albus."

"Albus?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Lily nodded as she led her children through the alley "Yes, I have no doubts that James went running right to Albus as soon as we were out of sight."

So the three of them got a table in a corner of the leaky Cauldron, that wasn't really big enough to seat five people, and ordered some food, Iris managed to convince Harry to try the Butterbeer which he thought was alright but preferred Pepsi or Coke. The three of them were having a good time, with harry telling Iris about his time in muggle school and Iris telling them about the times she had managed to prank James, when someone approached them and interrupted them without a thought or care.

"Ah Lily, it is good to see you again, I always told James that you would come to your senses and return, now I can have your divorce annulled immediately and you can move back into Potter Manor."

Harry stared at the man in ridiculous looking robes and an absurdly long beard "What the hell is this senile old man's problem, you don't just walk up to someone and tell them what to do old man, I think you forgot to take your meds today."

Lily couldn't help it, the idea of a young boy who just turned eleven calling the most powerful wizard in Europe a senile old man of his meds was just too much, she fell of her chair laughing like a lunatic while Iris just stared at her brother mouth open in shock. Albus was also staring at the young boy in shock, no one had spoken to him like that since he had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Excuse me?"

Harry nodded like a wise old man "That's better, though you should have started with that, now apologize to mom for telling her what to do, nothing gives you the right to tell her what to do, and then go away."

Albus was dumbstruck, he had no idea how to respond to such a thing, so he did what he always did when he didn't understand something, he ignored it "As I was saying Lily, we can get you back to Potter Manor in a matter of hours, I'm sure you are eager to return."

Lily just shook her head "I am eager to return, to my home in Japan." Later lily would tell Sirius and Remus how much enjoyment she got out of seeing Albus' victorious expression shatter like glass "Now Albus, I have nothing to discus with you so please leave."

Albus shook of his stupor and tried to regain control "Now Lily I'm sure that if you just return to Potter Manor everything will be just like it was. Think about home much Iris has missed you, think about how much you have missed of her life due to your selfishness."

That was it. Lily drew her wand to curse the old man when much to the astonishment of the patrons of the pub her son beat her to it, Albus was thrown clear across the pub and crashed over the counter while his wand landed in the young mans outstretched hand "You bastard! Accusing my mom of being selfish, my father almost killed me, she left to protect me from him and you, she would have taken Iris as well but you used your power in the Wizengamot to make that impossible!"

But Albus wasn't listening to the young man's perfectly reasonable and accurate rant, no he was staring at the Elder Wand which now was in the hands of said young boy. Lily shook her heard seeing that the old man wasn't listening and turned to hug her daughter before handing her a spare mobile phone she kept for emergencies.

"Iris, I want you to use this to call me if Albus or James try anything. If they do, I'll come and get you right away."

Iris nodded but looked sad "Can't I come with you now Momma?"

Lily shook her head sadly "I'm afraid not sweetie. But I promise you when I get back to Japan I'm going to be speaking with some people, I promise that you will be coming back to Japan with us as soon as I can arrange it."

Iris nodded with a smile "I trust you Momma."

Lily smiled back and kissed her forehead "I love you sweetie, never forget that."

"I love you to Momma."

Lily gave her one last smile before she turned and took her sons hand "This isn't over Albus." Before apperating to Sirius' house so they could Portkey home to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Harry-kun, done with you lessons for the day?"

A twelve-year-old Harry James Potter-Black had grown much over his first year at Mahoutokoro, he primary studies consisted of Transfiguration which he was ahead of his year level thanks to Sirius, Charms and Potions which he was ahead of once gain only this time thanks to his mother, Defensive Magic known to Europe as Defence Against the Dark arts, which again he was ahead of due to his natural talent for combat magic. He was also taking History, Herbology and Astronomy which he was average in. Non-magical subjects like Math, languages, chemistry and other where available which he took most of to continue his non magical schooling. he was also continuing his Sword Practice with a tutor due to Old Man Kirigaya passing away. He was wearing a modified Mahoutokoro uniform which consisted of black hakama held up with a white obi and a white wife beater under a plain white zip up hoody and he had his shinai tucked into his obi. The young man turned to see his Swordsmanship Tutor approaching.

The Tutor was an older man named Shunsui Kyoraku, he had long black hair tied back and hidden under a conical straw hat and had a ridiculous looking pink kimono draped over his shoulders so it trailed behind him when he walked. Personally he thought the kimono looked ridiculous but he would never say it to the man's face "Yeah I'm done for the day Sensei, I was just going to put my books away and then come find you."

Shunsui just grinned "Not today kid, your mom sent a message, seems there was an incident that involves your sister, she wants you to head home right away."

Harry nodded but found himself gripping his shinai "She say what happened?"

Shunsui shook his head "Not for me to ask kid, now the Headmaster has cleared you for a few days so be back here on Tuesday next week so here is your Portkey. And be ready for an ass kicking kid cause I'm going to make up for the missed days."

Harry just smirked as he turned and began to make his way to his room "Like I was expecting anything else from you Sensei. I'll see you in a few days."

It took several minutes to reach his room as he had to exited the main building where the classes where held and make his way to the dorm building, both of which were Pagoda's just that the main building was bigger than the dorms. Around the area where smaller Pagoda's only two stories high for various extracurricular studies like his sword practice, most of which were currently in use. He entered his room and quickly threw he bag full of books onto his bed and then stepped out onto the balcony of his second floor room and activated his portkey, a moment later he arrived in his backyard and fell flat on his face "For fucks sake!"

Sirius and Remus where standing in the back patio waiting for him when he arrived and both men began to laugh

Harry just flipped them of causing both men to laugh harder while he entered the house "So what happened, all I was told was that something happened that involves Iris."

Harry then jumped in surprise and his mother spoke up from behind him "It seems that the senile old man as you called him was hiding the Philosophers Stone in Hogwarts tying to draw in the shade of Voldemort, it worked and due to his idiotic actions and ridiculous defences your sister was the one who ended up confronting him, which I imagine was Albus' intention from the beginning."

Harry gripped his shinai so hard that the wooden handle cracked "Is she okay?"

Lily nodded "I spoke with Poppy; Iris is unconscious at the moment but otherwise fine. I've petitioned the ICW and with this I can get Iris removed from James' care, so she will be living with us from now on, but I can't remove her from Hogwarts just yet which infuriates me!"

Harry nodded "So are we going to go get her?"

Lily nodded "We are, I figured you'd want to come with me."

"Damn right I do! Just wait till I see that stupid old man, if he's lucky you'll get to him before I do, you'd just smack his wrinkly face, I'd push him down the stairs."

Lily smiled but shook her head "Don't do anything that will get you in major trouble, curse him out all you want but don't actually touch him, okay, I'm serious Harry."

"I thought I was Sirius?"

Harry, Lily and Remus all groaned at Sirius' pad pun.

* * *

Once more Harry stumbled as his feet hit the ground "I fucking hate portkeys."

"I remember Lily used to have that problem."

Harry spun about with his shinai drawn in a flash and struck out at the person behind him only for it to shatter against a quickly cast shield charm, the woman that cast said charm wasn't mad like you would expect for being suddenly attacked but was impressed, Amelia Bones had always respected talent and Harry Potter-Black had it in spades "Impressive reaction time Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at his broken shinai and then at the woman he attacked while his mother stood there shaking her head at her son "Really Harry?"

"Sorry Madam Bones."

Amelia just waved of his apologies "no need to apologise for reacting the way you did, however I apologise for breaking your training sword."

Harry nodded and drew his wand to repair his shinai which he did with a simple flick of his wand, a wand which Amelia recognised "Is that Albus' wand?"

Harry just smirked "Yep, but it's not his original wand, this is Elder with a thestral tail hair core."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at that "You mean that Albus has been experimenting with trying to create a Deathstick."

Harry just shrugged "Possibly." Harry just shrugged and turned to look at the castle "So this is Hogwarts, most impressive."

Lily just shook her head at her son's actions and turned to her old friend and gave her a hug "It's good to see you Amelia, thank you for coming."

Amelia just smiled at her "It's not a problem Lily, a chance to stick it to Albus is a chance I would never pass up, also if what you told me is true, which I have no doubts that it is, then I have a bone to pick for putting the children in such danger."

"Then shall we get going, I may not have training today but my classes are really tiring and I haven't slept yet. It's getting late for me."

So the three made their way up to the castle with the youngest admiring the view as they went, soon enough they entered the actual castle and came to the closed doors of the great hall where he could hear the sounds of the students no doubt having breakfast, without waiting for his mother or Amelia he pushed the doors open and all eyes in the hall turned to him.

Lily felt like smacking her son for what he said when all eyes were on him "Sup."

Amelia leaned closer to lily and whispered to her "I think something might be wrong with your son."

Lily just sighed "Blame Sirius. I do."

Amelia just nodded with an understanding look on her face as she watched Harry enter the great hall and look up at the enchanted ceiling and simply said "Cool." Before continuing his walk up to the head table where Albus was glaring at him slightly "What's up senile old man, how you been doing since I took your wand?"

Seeing the old man's eye twitch in annoyance made the young man's grin growing "What are you doing here?"

Harry scratched his chin as though he was thinking deeply before he snapped his fingers "Oh, maybe it has something to do with the death trap you have on the third floor, you know the one my sister made her way through when the teachers here didn't believe her that someone was trying to steal that precious artefact you hid in there."

Amelia shook her head in amusement as she stepped past Harry "Lily might I ask that you keep your son from tearing the Headmaster a new one for a moment so I may have a go."

Harry grinned and stepped aside with an over-exaggerated bow "By all means go right ahead Madam Bones. I'll go find my sister in the meantime." Before making his way towards his mother who was simply shaking her head at him.

* * *

Iris Potter came to with a groan and Poppy rushed over to her "Thank goodness you're awake my dear."

Iris looked up at the elderly mediwitch "Madam Pomfrey? What happened, the last thing I remember is seeing Voldemort coming out of the back of Quirrell's head and… THE STONE!"

"Wow take it easy their sis."

Iris turned to see her brother and mother standing there "Momma! Harry!"

Harry laughed as his sister leapt from the bed to hug them "Should you really be up without Madam Pomfrey's say so?"

Poppy Pomfrey smiled and shook her head "She is fine. Just take it easy for the next few days, which I'm sure will be easy to do in Japan."

"Japan?" Iris looked at her smiling mother and brother "Does that mean…?"

Lily nodded "Yep, I managed to get custody of you away from James, from now on you'll be living with us in Japan."

Iris couldn't help the tears that fell as she hugged her mother who hugged her back but was also crying tears of joy. Harry just stood to the side with a smile on his face until some red haired wanker just barged in without a thought to any patients that might be in here sleeping and as soon as he spotted him standing near his sister the redhead started screaming at him "Oi, get away from my girlfriend!"

Harry suddenly gained a nasty grin on his face as he approached the idiot redhead "You must be Ronald, my sister has told me a lot about you" seeing the smug and somewhat perverse grin on the idiot's face made him angry "None of it is good, so let's go take a walk while I explain why you will leave my sister alone from now on."

* * *

Iris looked up an hour later as her brother entered the Hospital wing with a big grin on his face "Harry, what did you do to Ronald?"

Harry just grinned and said "Which part?"

Iris started giggling while Lily just shook her head once again "Harry you better not have hurt the boy, we don't need the trouble."

"I'm not that dumb mom, he's fine, physically. They'll find him in a few hours."

BEEP BEEP

Iris blinked at the strange beeping sound as Harry pulled out his iPhone from his hoody pocket as Lily asked "Who's it from?"

Harry skimmed through the email before a large grin split his face "Awesome, I was chosen to be a beta tester for SAO!"

Lily smiled at her son's enthusiasm while Iris looked confused "What's SAO?"

Iris suddenly felt slightly nervous as her brothers gaze turned to her and he began to explain all about VRMMORPG's.

* * *

Harry grunted as he placed his sister dresser where she wanted it "I'm happy to help you move your stuff in sis, but I swear if you have me dragging this all over the room to see how it looks only to put it back in this first position I'm going to be mad."

Iris looked confused "Why would I do that?"

Harry sighed and turned to his sister "I have to show you a TV, and soon, there is so much you need to see like SpongeBob."

Iris just shrugged at her brother and began to unshrink her desk and set it against the wall "Why aren't you using your wand Harry?"

"I do for somethings, like lifting more than I can handle, but I don't like using my wand for everything, it makes a person lazy."

Iris hummed to herself in thought before admitting that he had a point, so she put her wand down and began to move her desk by hand "So when do you have to go back to Mahoutokoro?"

"Tuesday, I still have about five months left of my second year."

Iris looked confused "How can you be in your second year?"

"It's all about the difference in the school years, Hogwarts starts in September and ends in June, Mahoutokoro starts January 30th and ends on November 30th, thus how I can be in my second year while you only just finished your first."

Iris nodded understanding "So why does Hogwarts have a different school year?"

Harry just shrugged "No idea, it's the only school, magical or other that has such a weird school year, at least that I could find. So it will just be you and Mom here for a while. I'll take Sundays of when I can and come home. But unfortunately it means we won't see each other much until Mom can get you enrolled into Mahoutokoro. With enough luck and you doing some serious studying you might be able to join me for my third year but probably for my fourth."

Iris smiled at her brother "You really think I can learn so much in such a short time?"

Harry just nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "I do; I have faith in you Iris. Now I have to get some of my homework done so you going to be okay?"

Iris hugged him and then went to finish unpacking "I'll be okay."

* * *

Lily shook heard head as her son come home from the store with his nerve gear still in the box "You're not planning to set that up now are you?"

Harry just shook his head "Of course not. I'm taking it with me back to Mahoutokoro so I can play at night."

"Not until your homework is done, understand young man, if I hear from your teachers that your grades are slipping because of that thing I'll take it away."

"I understand mom; I'm not going to let my grades slip so there is no need to worry."

Iris came into the kitchen with several books which se set down on the table "Hi Harry."

"Iris, getting started on your studies already?"

Lily nodded as she opened a book "Yes and I'm going to be helping her when I'm not in my lab brewing. So how are your studies going?"

Harry just shrugged "Same as always, ahead of my classmates in Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions and average in the rest."

Lily nodded "And what about electives for next year?"

Harry scratched his chin as he sat down "Well my swordsmanship counts as an elective and I was planning to takes Runes since Moony has been teaching me for years."

"Good. Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

Harry nodded his head "Didn't bring anything with me so all I need is my Nerve Gear. The portkey will take me back tomorrow around lunch so I'll…."

Hearing him trail of Lily and Iris looked at him to see him with his eyes closed "What's wrong Harry."

Suddenly Lily jumped slightly as the wards around the house notified her that someone was trying to bring them down "Iris go get the two-way mirror and tell Sirius that someone is trying to bring down the wards."

As Lily was telling Iris what to do Harry ran to his room and pulled up a hidden floorboard in the corner of his room, sitting there was a sword case. Reaching down he opened it and carefully removed the sword from the box, the sword as an average Katana in a black wooden sheath, the handle was wrapped in black cloth with green diamond patterns along the hilt, drawing the sword he carefully inspected the blade finding nothing wrong with it, not that he expected there to be, the blade was made from goblin silver after all.

Sheathing his sword, he quickly ran outside to the fence around the yard and with a single jump was standing on top of it, he then dropped down and made his way to the rear fence, stopping at the end of the fence he peered around the corner and saw four people wearing death eater robes trying to bring the wards down. Glaring at them for a moment before he took several deep breathes to calm himself.

Once he was calm, he stepped out from the cover of the wall and drew his sword and with a single horizontal swipe of his sword he cast a spell using his sword as a focus "Stupefy!"

Harry watched as stunning spell followed the tip of his sword leaving a ribbon like line of red magic that sailed at the Death Eaters, the stunner struck all four of them one after another within two seconds. He watched as all four of them dropped to the ground and sheathed his sword "That was pathetically easy."

"HARRY!"

The young man turned to see Sirius and surprisingly Amelia Bones all running towards him "You're late."

Amelia shook her head at the young man's response before turning her attention to the four stunned Death Eaters "Most impressive Mr Potter, it took us only a few moments to create the portkey and make our way around the yard. How did you stun four men so fast?"

Sirius grinned as he ruffled his godson's hair "It's the sword Amelia, I gathered up all the goblin forged jewellery my family had and gave them to Harry, with the help of a few older students and a skilled swordsmith they melted them down and made that sword."

Harry nodded "Because it's made from Goblin Silver and the hilt is made from cherry and wrapped in Acromantula silk, it makes an excellent focus, especially for combat magic."

Amelia nodded and turned back to the unconscious men but Sirius could tell she was impressed "Are mom and Iris okay?"

Sirius nodded "Yeah, Remus is with them."

"Sirius could you help me get these four ready to Portkey, I'll take them directly to the ministry holding cells."

Sirius nodded and approached them only suddenly grin "Well would you look at that."

Amelia watched as Sirius reached down and showed them the platinum blonde hair peeking out from under the black robe before he removed the mask "Hello Lucius. Fancy meeting you here."

Amelia to had a grin on her face only hers was much darker then Sirius' "Oh this is perfect. You won't be able to buy your way out of this Malfoy caught in the act of attacking the home of the Potter and Black Heir while wearing death eater robes, not even your wealth and contacts can protect you now."

Sirius turned to face his godson "Good work pup, now head back inside and send Remus out, stay with your mother and sister alright."

Harry nodded and climbed the tall stone fence instead of running back around. He made his way inside and saw Remus standing in the kitchen with his mother and Iris all of who had their wands drawn "Yo, Sirius and Amelia need a hand Moony."

Remus looked at him suspiciously for a moment before Lily placed a hand on his shoulder "It's Harry, Remus, the wards would have told me if it wasn't him."

Satisfied with that Remus nodded to Harry and headed outside while Harry turned to his mother who pulled him into a hug "What were you thinking running out like that, you had no idea what was going on!"

Harry just shrugged "I know it was dangerous but I wasn't going to just sit back and let them tear down the wards and do who knows what to the house, and lets not mention what Malfoy would have done to us if he got his hands on us!"

"Malfoy?" Harry looked at Iris who looked angry "that idiot Draco tried to attack us!"

Harry shook his head "No his father and three other guys, all dressed as Death Eaters, I took them all down with one spell and they never even saw me, I was perfectly safe, caught them all by surprise."

Lily looked positively furious "God damned Lucius, I'll bet that Amelia was both pleased and angry to see him there."

Harry nodded and shivered as he remembered the smile that was on her face as she looked at the unconscious Lord of House Malfoy "Oh yeah." He then turned to his sister "Come on, I'm going to teach you a few things before I leave tomorrow, you're going to need it if you have to return to Hogwarts in September, something tells me the guys son won't take this very well."

Iris nodded and looked to her mother who was studying Harry carefully for a moment before nodding "Alright, just be careful, and nothing too dangerous, you hear me Harry, I know how you think."

Harry just grinned and led his sister out into the yard "Ok, first thing I'm going to teach you is a pretty decent shield charm I learnt at Mahoutokoro from an older student, the incantation is Japanese just so you know."

"Why did they teach it to you?"

Harry gestured to his sword "He was one of the students who worked on my sword, he wanted to work on it so he offered to teach me a spell in return, it's a combination of several shield spells all rolled into one, it can block most spells as well as physical objects. So you don't have to switch between two different shield spells."

Iris nodded "So the Protego I learnt is only good at defending against spells right?"

Harry nodded as he drew his wand "That's right. Now let's do this."

* * *

"Alright, try to stay out of trouble Harry."

Harry just grinned as he hugged his mother "And you be sure to contact me if there is trouble. Like more idiots trying to get Iris or yourself."

"Have fun Harry."

Harry hugged his sister and then ruffled her hair making her glare at him "You too."

With his goodbyes said the young wizard activated his Portkey and left his mother and sister behind as he returned to school.

* * *

 _ **Link Start**_

Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Green, Pink, Purple. All these colours flashed before his eyes like streaks coming right at him until the disappeared a moment later leaving white before suddenly several blue circles with the word okay in the middle of them appeared before moving to the right side of his vision and then turned green.

 _ **Language English**_

 _ **Login ***************_

 _ **Screen Name Harry**_

 _ **Welcome to Sword Art Online**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah, this is amazing!"

Harry looked around the virtual world in awe, there was no way to tell that this wasn't real if you didn't know about it being a game, everything looked so realistic, looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing, or had equipped, the basic gear which consisted of a dark blue long sleeved tunic under some leather Armor that covered his chest, dark pants tucked into leather traveller's boots.

Remembering the guide that he had read before he entered, he studied his field of vision for a moment and noticed his screen name, health bar and level in the top left corner, ignoring them once he found them he swiped his index finger downwards in front of his face and the menu opened, checking through his gear he found that he had a one handed straight sword equipped, looking back over his right shoulder he saw the hilt and frowned "That won't do, need to find a katana."

Exiting his equipment menu, he scrolled to his skills menu and saw that Katana was blacked out meaning he didn't have access to it yet but One Handed Curved Swords was "Better than nothing I guess."

He swiped over to his inventory and found no items but he did have two thousand Cor, which was the game currency "Damn, looks like I need to find a merchant."

Closing the menu, he looked around the area and found that he was in a large circular area in the middle of a relatively large town, not knowing where to find a merchant he decided to just wander in a random direction. Soon enough he came across an NPC merchant and began to browse the inventory, finding the Basic Curved Sword which he bought for 600 Cor, he equipped the sword and then sold his Basic Straight Sword.

"Much better. Now it's time to get out there and do some quests."

So Harry made his way down one of the main streets until he saw what appeared to be a notice board and stepped up to it, as he did a menu appeared with a quest "Hmm, Cows Counter Attack Kill 8 Frenzy Boars. Seems Easy enough."

Accepted

Swiping the menu closed Harry continued his way down the street and made his way out of the Town of Beginnings. Seeding lush green fields and rolling hills he decided to search for the nearest town while he learnt the combat mechanics and searched for the Frenzy Boars.

After about five minutes of walking, not on the main path but across the grassy hills he came across a large purple dark purple furred boar that stood as tall as his shoulders, looking at it carefully he noticed the green health bar above it.

Swiping open his menu he moved back into his skills list and check the Sword Skills "Hmm, seems the only Sword Skill I have for One Handed Curved Sword is Reaver but it doesn't tell me how to activate it." After thinking about it he sighed and closed his menu before drawing his Basic Curved Sword "Oh well, like they say, experience is the best teacher."

Rushing the Frenzy Boar as quietly as he could he managed to slice deeply into its back before it noticed him scoring a critical hit, the Frenzy Boar squealed angrily and spun about trying to gore him with its tusks, but the agile young man dodged the attack and slashed across the back of the Boars neck dropping its health to zero. Harry watched in amazement as the boar burst into glowing blue lights which quickly vanished.

A window suddenly popped up in front of him telling him he had earned 24 Exp and 30 Cor. Closing the window he continued on and quickly found another Frenzy Boar "Okay this time I'm going to kill this thing with Reaver or not at all!"

So after drawing his sword he charged the Boar which noticed him faster than the first Boar he faced, said Boar charged him back, with Reaver not activating he tried to dodge the Boars charge but wasn't quick enough, instead of getting impaled by the tusks he was instead hit by the large shoulder of the Boar and sent rolling several feet, quickly looking at his Hp he noticed that he had lost just about 15% of his max Hp with that one hit "Damn, what would have happened if he hit me with his tusks."

"You'd probably be reviving back in the Town of Beginnings by now."

Harry shook his head and then rolled to the side to avoid the charging Boar which seemed to ignore the other player "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to figure out how the Sword Skills work."

The new player which was wearing a body length brown cloak that only showed their face revealing fox like eyes and short golden blonde hair "Reaver Right. It's a charge-type Sword Skill that delivers a single, fast thrust with a forward jump. The skill is activated by lowering one's stance and raising a one-handed curved sword atop one's shoulder."

Listening to her advice Harry did as she said, he crouched slightly with his feet apart and raised his sword above his right shoulder, he could feel the skill activating, he waited a moment for the Boar to charge again and when it was close enough he dashed forwards and thrust his sword at the Boar scoring a single deep cut all the way along its left side from its head to its hind legs.

With the Boar dead and him now knowing how to use Reaver he turned to the cloaked person "Thanks for the advice."

The cloaked girl just shrugged "The first one is free, you want any more information and it's going to cost ya."

"Cost me?"

"Yep, I'm an information broker."

Harry just nodded as he sheathed his sword "Well thanks again. I'm Harry by the way."

"Argo, you've only just started haven't you."

Harry nodded "Yep, had to make sure I had all my homework done before I could start."

"Your parents make you do that?"

"My mom, but I would have done it anyway, this place is awesome and all but it's still just a game."

Argo nodded before turning and walking away "Oh well, see ya around Harry. Come find me if ya ever need some info."

Harry just shook his head "Hey wait can you tell me where the nearest town is?"

Argo spun about and said "500 Cor."

Harry just shook his head again "Never mind I'll find it myself."

Argo merely shrugged "Suit yourself."

…

Level Up!

Harry grinned to himself as he turned in the Cows Counter Attack quest that he had completed "Sweet."

Opening his menu, he quickly moved into his level menu and saw that there were six stats, **Strength** which effects the amount of damage you can deal per attack, **Vitality** which effects your HP, **Durability** which effects how much damage you take, **Agility** which effects your attack and movement speed, **Intelligence** which seemed to just be a joke stat Akihiko Kayaba put in to basically show people how smart you are and doesn't seem to affect anything making it useless, except to the games creator who probably got a giggle out of watching people put stat points into a useless skill thereby wasting stat points, and finally **Luck** which increases the item drop rate and the chances of finding rare items.

He also saw that he had earned four stat points for levelling up, thinking things through for a moment he put one stat point in **Vitality** , one in **Luck** and the last two in **Agility**.

Once that was done he looked at the time and saw that it was getting late so he decided to log out and head to bed.

…

The next day just seemed to drag on for Harry, he was ahead of his main subjects so he didn't really have anything to do until after class. Once his classes were done for the day he made his way back to his room and swapped his books for his shinai and then made his way to the Pagoda where his sensei would be waiting for him. Sure enough Shunsui was there, laying in the middle of the Pagoda sleeping.

"Get up, old man."

"Kids these days, no respect."

Harry just shook his head as the older swordsman got up "Oh I respect you plenty, doesn't mean I'm going to go around treating you like a fucking emperor, it just means I'll treat you like a normal person."

Shunsui simply laughed as he picked up his own shinai "Alright, let's get started. Get started on your warm up."

…

"Oh my whole body hurts!"

One of his classmates shook his head in amusement as Harry laid down on the floor of the living room on the first floor of the dorm "That bad Harry-san."

"My bruises have bruises."

The student just chuckled and handed him a plate, on the plate was several pieces of Hawaiian Pizza "Here, I managed to save you some."

Harry gratefully took the plate and started eating "I'm assuming you want something in exchange for saving me some pizza?"

His classmate nodded "I've heard that you're a beta tester for SAO. I was hoping you could share some of your information with me so I'll have a bit of a head start when the actual version is released."

"Yeah sure."

"Excellent, thanks Harry-san."

Harry just nodded and finished his pizza "Well thanks for the pizza, I'm going to get my homework done and then play online for a few hours."

…

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned from the quest board on which the Cows Counter Attack was back up so he took it again for the Exp, to see Argo standing next to him with her hood down showing of her red hair and vibrant purple eyes "Argo right?"

Argo nodded "Interested in a trade?"

"What kind of trade?"

"I'm trying to do a mission that's in the far west of this floor and could use some help. So you help me with this quest, doing so will get you some nice Exp and rewards, and I'll tell you about a One Handed Curved Sword you can get on this floor."

Harry thought about it for a moment before looking at his own Basic Curved Sword and then nodded "Sure. Let's go."

Argo nodded and a screen appeared in front of him.

Argo has invited you to join a Party

Harry pushed the green yes button and Argo health and level appeared under his own "Your level seven?"

Argo nodded "I've been playing since day one, so let's go, we need to head to Horunka Village, it's to the North-West from here."

Harry nodded and started following Argo "So what's this Quest?"

"It's called Secret Medicine of the Forest and apparently you can get a decent One Handed Straight Sword called the Anneal Blade for completing it."

Harry nodded in understanding before he drew his sword and cut down a Frenzy Boar "So why do you need my help?"

Argo just stood back and let Harry take out the Frenzy Boars as she explained "Apparently you need to kill these monsters called Little Nepenthes, you need to kill a specific one with a flower on its head but that one rarely spawns, so the best bet is to attack one of the ones with the fruit on their heads, this will cause a mass spawning of Little Nepenthes which can be difficult if you are a low level or by yourself. So I figure I bring you with me, you help me, we both get the sword. And then in return for your help I'll tell you a rumour I heard about a One Handed Curved Sword, you'll go and do that and then let me know thereby confirming a rumour for me."

Harry nodded as he cut down his fifth Frenzy Boar with Reaver and got a message telling him that he had levelled up which he ignored "So while it may seem that we both get the same from this little deal of ours in reality you'll end up with a lot more because you can then sell information about the rumour to people like me."

Argo just grinned "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

So after about an hour they reached the quest giver and found someone else there, it was a man in his late teens maybe early twenties but Harry knew that it wasn't his real appearance, because they guy was unrealistically handsome.

"Yo."

The man turned to them and offered them a polite smile, only Argo noticed the guy's eyes widen for a second as he saw Harry "Hello. You two here for the quest."

Argo nodded while Harry just shrugged "I'm following her."

Argo in response reached back and smacked him across the back of his head "This is the place. So are you just starting or are you turning it in?"

"I'm just about to begin."

Argo nodded "Do you want to join us? Three are better than two."

The man thought about it for a moment before he nodded and Argo sent him a party invitation "I'm Kirito. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry and that's Argo."

…

"So is this the right area Argo?"

The information broker nodded "Yep, now we need to kill Little Nepenthes until one with a flower spawns, which we also kill, and if we are lucky enough it will drop the quest item that we take back to the NPC."

Kirito nodded in understanding "And how long will all that take?"

"A fair while normally because the spawn rate is low, so to speed it up we can attack the Little Nepenthes with a fruit on its head, it was cause the spawn rate to spike, this would normally be a problem for low level or solo people but with three of us even if Harry is only level two at the moment, it should be simple enough."

Harry turned to his party members and asked them "So, could I take care of this and you guys step in if it looks like I need help, that way I can get some combat experience."

Argo nodded while Kirito looked unsure "You sure about that?"

Harry just nodded and drew his Basic Curved Sword "Yeah, don't worry I've been training to use a sword since I was seven. The only problem I'll probably have is when I kill the one with the fruit and they spawn."

Seeing his explanation Kirito relented and stepped back but had his One Handed Straight Sword ready, as did Argo with her claws.

Seeing them standing back Harry stepped forwards and spotted two Little Nepenthes wandering about the area "You know that's not what I was expecting."

What he saw was a predatory plant that stands a meter and a half tall. Its lower body consists mostly of countless roots that it uses to move around. It has two arm-like vines with pointed leaves attached to either side of its body, just above the roots. The centre of its head holds a wide red mouth with viscous liquids dribbling out of it as it opens and shuts.

"what were you expecting?"

Harry just shrugged "Something smaller."

"Yeah? Too bad, you'll just have to deal with it Harry, now get in there."

The young Englishman just sighed at Argo's ordering tone and said "Yes Ma'am."

Stepping forwards one of the Little Nepenthes spotted him and began to move towards him while trying to lash out with the vines Harry blocked one with his sword and then slashed at the vine severing it from the body, the Nepenthe tried to hit him with the other vine but Harry dodged it and ran for the body and slashed it right through the vines that were its legs. With nothing to stand on the Nepenthe fell to the ground where Harry stabbed it with his sword finishing it.

Turning to the second Nepenthe Harry prepared to use Reaver and when it was close enough he sprang forwards and slashed right through it severely wounding it, he then spun about and slashed through it from behind finishing it.

Hearing a noise to his left he looked in time to see another Nepenthe spawn, so he rushed it and stabbed his sword into the plant monsters mouth pushing it to the ground before tearing his sword up through the things head killing it.

"Not bad Harry."

Harry grinned as he turned to his team "No problems, takes a few hits but it isn't so difficult."

"Dodge."

Harry pun about and slashed at the arm vine from a newly spawned Nepenthe before taking a second to prepare Reaver and then dashed and cut through the vine arm that was aiming for him and then the beasts body killing it.

…

"This is ridiculous! How long is this going to take!?"

Argo sighed at Harry's outburst but agreed with him, Harry had been killing Little Nepenthes for almost three hours now and they hadn't even seen a Nepenthe with a fruit that they could attack, it probably wasn't a good idea to let Harry keep fighting by himself, he had to be mentally exhausted by now, as if sensing her thoughts Kirito stepped in "Take a break Harry."

Not really in the mood to argue Harry finished up the Nepenthe he was fighting before retreating as Kirito and Argo both stepped in. dropping to his butt Harry tried to catch his breath, he knew he wasn't physically exhausted but it sure felt like it. Deciding he had levelled up several times during the past three hours and decided to use his stat points, so he flicked open his menu and scrolled to his stats page.

 **Character: Harry**

 **Level: 7**

 **Stat Points: 20**

 **Strength: 29 (+2)**

 **Vitality: 30**

 **Durability: 29 (+2)**

 **Agility: 31**

 **Intelligence: 29**

 **Luck: 30**

Seeing that he had twenty points to assign he did the same as his first level up and split them between Vitality agility and luck. Increasing Luck and Vitality by six while putting the remaining eight points into agility, judging by his current stats he figured that he started at five points in every stat and for every level he gained each stat gained four points not including the stat points he could assign.

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Strength: 29 (+2)**

 **Vitality: 36**

 **Durability: 29 (+2)**

 **Agility: 39**

 **Intelligence: 29**

 **Luck: 36**

Once he had assigned his stat points he swiped over to his skills list and saw that he had gotten some decent progress and learned a new skill.

 **One Handed Curved sword 103/1000**

 **Light Armor 92/1000**

 **NEW! Parry 49/1000**

Satisfied with his progress he flicked into his items menu and saw that he had gotten around twenty items called Nepenthe Leaves seeing them as just junk to seel he ignored them and closed his menu. Looking back to the fight he saw Kirito and Argo taking out the plants when he caught sight of something red in the corner of his eye, turning his head to look he spotted a Nepenthe with a red fruit on its head hiding in the tree line.

Suddenly he saw it begin to make its way towards Argo who was fighting another Nepenthe, getting up he rushed the Nepenthe just as it tried to stab Argo from behind with its vine arms, he made it in time to block the vines with his sword before he cut through them and then rushed forwards and slashed into the apple.

"Heads up guys, I found the one with the fruit, they're about to spawn!"

"Right!"

"Thanks Harry!"

Turning his attention to the field he saw multiple Little Nepenthes spawn "Jeez, you were right Argo, a solo player would have real trouble with this, there has to be at least ten of them."

Argo nodded as she and Kirito stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry "Can you see the one we're looking for yet?"

Kirito scanned the group and shook his head "Not from what I can tell, how long will they spawn like this?"

Argo just shrugged "No idea."

Harry then flew past them using Reaver "Who cares, we came here for a reason right!"

Seeing Harry manage to slash through two Nepenthes at once, not killing them but seriously damaging them the other two sprang into action, both Argo and Kirito finishing of one each before moving to another. It was quick, five Nepenthes were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Harry deflected several vine arms from three Nepenthes before leaping at one as they attacked again, he jumped around it letting the other two Nepenthes vines pierce into it destroying it, acting quickly he cut through a vine arm before using Reaver to attack. He cut through one Nepenthe but left himself open to the second and took a vine arm to the chest. He rolled with the blow and got back to his feet in time to deflect the remaining vine arm and then grabbed it. Seeing Kirito and Argo had already finished their targets both rushed the trapped Nepenthe destroying it in a combination Sword Skill attack.

Before they could catch their breath another ten spawned making Harry cry out "Oh for fucks sake!" Only for another one to spawn only this had another fruit on its head "There's another fruit, don't hit it!"

"Can we kill it without spawning more!"

Argo shook her head not knowing the answer to that "I don't know, but it seems like a fine time to figure that out yeah."

Kirito shook his head as he cut through a Nepenthe with Horizontal Arc "No we should try leave it alone until the numbers die down!"

Harry agreed with the dark haired man as he rolled under a vine arm and the dashed into a Reaver cutting through its vine legs "I agree with Kirito, leave it alone for the moment Argo!"

Argo sighed but nodded "Fine."

It took several minutes of carefully fighting and a couple of healing potions before they took managed to defeat all the Nepenthes and learning that you actually have to destroy the fruit on the Nepenthes head to force the spawning effect.

All there were trying to catch their breath "This is ridiculous. How much longer will this take, it's getting really late."

Harry nodded in agreement "No shit. I've got to get up early tomorrow for classes."

Argo just shook her head in defeat "Maybe we should just give up and try again another time."

Kirito nodded "Sounds like a plan. Harry?"

Harry was about to agree when he caught sight of a Nepenthe, only this one had a large flower on its head "No. Look."

Argo and Kirito looked and saw the Nepenthe making its way towards them "It's about time!"

Kirito just chuckled and raised his sword, as did Harry while Argo held her claw weapons at her side "Let's do this!"

All three charged the Nepenthe who tried to attacked them with its vines but Harry leapt ahead of the other two and parried the vines, as he did Argo leapt over him and slammed her claws into the things face and then kicked of it like a springboard just before Kirito cut right through it with Horizontal.

The Nepenthe quickly exploded into blue lights leaving behind only an info screen in front of all three of them saying that they had all received an item Little Nepenthes's Ovule.

Argo and Kirito were pleased while Harry was fuming "Almost four hours of continuous fighting and we kill it in like four seconds. We are not amused!"

"Well thanks for the help Harry, Kirito."

Kirito nodded and began to make his way back to the NPC "Yeah, I'll see you guys around. Thanks for this."

Harry just shook his head as he watched Kirito walk away before they received a message saying that Kirito had left the party, followed by a friend request from him which both accepted "So shall we follow him and turn it in as well?"

Harry shook his head "No I'm good for now, I'm going to log of and get some sleep, turn it in tomorrow, I'll have to travel back from the Town of Beginnings but I still have to turn in the Cows Counter Attack I took earlier."

Argo nodded "Alright, but before you go I still need to pay you for helping me."

"Oh right, the curved sword right."

Argo nodded again "Yep, okay I heard from a guy that if you complete the mission Boarish Intruders a level 5 monster will spawn in that same area called Lumpy Boar kill it and it should drop something called Hardened Tusk then take that to a NPC swordsmith in the Town of Beginnings and he should forge you a curved sword."

Harry just sighed "I got it, thanks for the info Argo. Guess I'll see you around."

Before he could Log Off Argo sent him a friend request which he accepted and then Logged Off.

Logging Out


End file.
